Forbidden Love
by FantasyLover74
Summary: After tonight we would never be as one being again in this lifetime. He pulled me closer to him, trying to take in my touch and scent so he could remember me after I was gone. post BD Lemony goodness included one-shot


_**Disclaimer: everything about the Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer I'm just having fun with the Characters.**_

_**This story was one of the earlier ones that I had written. The Beta for this baby is butterfly6 who you all can thank for talking me into writing in the first place. It was with her encouragement that I started on this road of writing. Thank You Sweets.**_

_**~Forbidden Love~**_

_**Leah's POV**_

I heard him coming through the front door of the cottage that had been my sanctuary for the last fifteen years since following Jacob and the Cullen's family away from La Push. Jacob and Nessie got married today, and I have never seen a more beautiful bride. There were no words to describe how radiant she looked, and the love on her face for Jacob spoke volumes to all of us sharing this special day with them. It comes close on the same level of love that I feel for him.

I sat Jacob and Nessie down last week and told them about my decision to move back home to La Push. They were shocked of course, I'd never let on that I was unhappy here. I told them that coming with them had been the best decision that I'd ever made. I had finally grown into a person that I wanted to be after my heartbreak over Sam, I'd moved past the angry bitter girl that I once was into a woman that knew her own mind and was happy with what she had achieved because of the move. Along the way I'd even gotten back some of the old Leah that I once been before Sam and it mixed nicely with the new me.

I had even accomplished becoming what I'd always wanted to do in my youth. I have become a registered Physical Therapist and already had my job as head of the department with Forks Hospital lined up for me when I get back there. So many things have changed in me for one I have found a calming center in balancing both my human side and my wolf side, and we were one at last in Tai Chi teaching. I had gotten so good at calming my mind and being at peace with myself that for the last few years, one of the benefits of it is that Edward hadn't been able to read my mind at all unless I allowed him too.

Which was a great thing for me considering the secrets I'd been hiding over the past five years. One exactly five years older than the other. Two nights after I spoke to Jacob and Nessie we had a family dinner up at the main house and right after dinner was finished I made my announcement that I was leaving this part of my family and return to La Push to become the head of the Physical Therapy department there at Forks Hospital. I caught most by surprise and almost instantly the pleading for me to stay began.

After two hours of begging, pleading and joking (on Emmett's part about me wanting to get away because I had fallen in love with one of them) for me to stay they finally gave in. Emmett never knew how right he was about that. In the end it didn't matter, I was leaving the day after the wedding, traveling back to La Push with Seth and his family. Jacob and Nessie were going to take over my cottage since they needed their own space now that they were married.

That started Alice and Esme wanting to help organize my packing, moving and decorating the new home for Jacob and Nessie. Three days before the wedding the movers would be coming to take my furniture to my new home that I'd purchased on-line with my mom's help. She went around to see the different houses for me. The one that we picked together was perfect and screamed Leah at first glance. The furniture would all arrive the day after I did. Seth and I were driving back in a small moving van while Seth's wife, Molly, and their kids' Cory, age six and Danny, age 10 would be with mom in my new Lincoln Navigator driving it back for me. It was a gift last year for my birthday from Carlisle and Esme.

I could hear him taking his time crossing the room to me, doing the same thing I was in retrospect reminiscing about all the moments we have shared here apart and especially together. Everything from the moving vans to the preparations for the wedding to the wedding itself went off without a hitch except for my morning sickness that was the other secret I was keeping and the main one that had me go home. I was only a few weeks along in my pregnancy, and because of my medical training I knew the signs right off the bat. It also helped that I was a wolf shape shifter and so intone with my body that I have masked the presence of my child from everyone to protect him, myself, and his father.

We were leaving early tomorrow morning so I had told everyone that I wanted one more night by myself in the cottage to say goodbye. I left the reception a half and hour after seeing Jacob and Nessie off on their honeymoon.

I was brought back to myself when he finally came up behind me and wrapped those loving strong arms around me. I'd always felt so loved and safe in them. He was the only one of the Family who didn't put up too much of a fight about me leaving because he already knew why. After tonight we would never be as one being again in this lifetime. He pulled me closer to him, trying to take in my touch and scent so he could remember me after I was gone.

I turned in his arms looking up into the face that I have come to love so very dearly and passionately over the past five years. He opened his mouth to speak, but I put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"No talking, not tonight. We know why things are this way and one of the reasons why I am leaving. Just for tonight love me one more time, please." He sighed and nodded.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me with everything he had in him, telling me all the things I denied him the chance to say. Fire and Ice that is what we were. His cold tender lips made his way down my neck as we took our time undressing each other, wanting to feel our hands caress each other's skin, my fire melting him, and his ice cooling me off.

I had a picnic blanket laid out on the living room floor for us. An indoor picnic just for the two of us the way we always liked it. When we were naked, I licked my way down his body paying special attention to his nipples and belly button (_He had a very ticklish belly button_). While I kissed, licked, and sucked my way down his body I already had his dick in my hand and with a firm grip started to pumping it up and down, getting it ready for me, I was almost there for my first taste of it tonight and my very last taste of it.

I could already hear him moaning my name.

"Leah, oh Leah don't stop that feels amazing" he said in a whisper. When I reached my target his juicy penis and took the first taste of his pre cum off his tip of it I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. _(I had always made fun of Bella for wanting a pops icicle instead of a fresh live dick, but now with him I could understand where she was coming from.) _I took him all the way down my throat my lips touching his pubic bone. At my touch he totally lost control taking my head in his hands holding it steady while he did the work of going in and out of my mouth as I continued to suck and lick him. He pulled me to him tightly as he cam down my throat, and I drank every ounce he gave me knowing I would pay for it in the morning but right then I didn't care.

When he pulled out of my mouth, he swept me up into his arms, kissing me tenderly and lovingly on the lips. As he laid me down on the blanket, he whispered in my ear for the first and last time.

"I love you Leah, so very much." I couldn't stop the tears as they fell.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"I love you now and forever no matter where we go or who we choose to love after tonight or before, remember I will always love you with my very being." He said with emotion.

I looked deep into his eyes and saw the truth in them as well as heard them in his words. The tears that I wanted to keep at bay came out of there own accord and faster now.

"I know and I feel the same way I love you so much Carlisle," I whispered raising a hand to his cheek pulling him toward me so that I could feel his lips against mine.

Carlisle kissed every part of my body, his lips, fingers, and tongue played with my clit and pussy in a way that he knew drove me wild. I had to put my fist in my mouth to keep from screaming out loud. The emotions we shared together were that intense.

When he finally entered me completely the powerful nerve racking build up I was feeling up until that moment made me explode on impact with him I cam so hard instantly, but he never let up. Only kept pounding into me with a wild abandonment, turning me over for a doggy style position, never pulling out once, continuing his relentless pace and I loved every second off it. He had never given it to me like this before.

Al through the night he carried me from room to room making love to me in each one creating new memories, and always managing to bring back the memories of all the other times we'd shared together here. Making each moment last and more special.

I knew I'd be sporting bruises in the morning, but at that moment I just didn't give a damn. We were going at it like two animals in heat, there was no way to stop us now. There were too many orgasms to count, it was the most amazing feeling I'd ever had in my whole life.

Two hours before I had to leave, we stopped where we began our love affair, In the bath room of the cottage. We came together one last time, and Carlisle just held me as I cried for the love we would never share again. I pulled away from him, looked into his gorgeous butterscotch eyes that I loved so much and felt that we were both dying on the inside. With one final kiss he left. When I heard the door shut to the house I broke down into tears that I'd been holding in while he was here.

**Ooo~Ooo~Ooo**

I hugged everyone goodbye with tears in my eyes. Leaving them was one of the hardest things I had to do. I grew to love the Cullens. When I hugged Carlisle one last time, my control slipped and Edward was able to see what Carlisle and I had shared. The love neither of us could deny each other, and the main reason for my leaving. The baby. I looked at him and saw the question in his eyes, and I shook my head no for my answer. He closed his eye and nodded that he would keep my secret.

When he opened his eyes I smiled in thanks. And before I knew it we were on our way, I never looked back once. It was too hard to leave as it was.

It took us eight hours to drive back to La Push from where the Cullen's were living now, but as we passed the welcome to Forks Sign I knew I had made the right decision for me, my little wide receiver, and especially for Carlisle.

We stayed at mom's house for the night before taking the last 30 minute drive to La Push, we were tired and in much need of some rest. The next few days I knew would be crazy as it was.

I was sitting in mom's kitchen drinking some peppermint tea to help calm my stomach down when I heard mom and Seth coming down the stairs. When they made it to the kitchen I got up and made them both coffee the way they liked it, passing their cups to them before returning to my tea.

They both looked at me with concern. They were among the surprised ones when I told them I was coming back home to live. They could hear how heart breaking the decision was for me to do, but I had no other choice in the matter. I closed my eyes but the tears came before I could stop them. I opened my eyes looked at them and finally let my secret out.

"I've been having an affair with Carlisle Cullen for the pass five years now. We just fell in love with each other. I'm now six weeks gone with his child," I paused and then continued. "I had to leave, there was no way I could go on as I was with him. He doesn't know about the baby. My Tai Chi teachings have helped me keep it a secret from all the Cullen's until we were about to leave. Edward knows now, but his main concern is Esme so he'll keep the secret."

I completely broke down after I finished, I could feel Seth's and mom's arms around me as I cried their tears joining mine. Before long we were in the living room going over the things that needed to be done for my safety and the tribes.

How was the pregnancy proceeding?

_That is the easy one to answer. Well as normal for a female wolf so that means in three __½ __more months my son will be here._

What to tell the council and Sam's pack?

_The truth. The only ones this we be hidden from are Jacob and the Cullen__'__s._

What about work?

_I lied to the Cullen__'__s and Jacob, I don't start until one month after I give birth._

Who will be your doctor?

_Embry. He knows what__'__s going on already and will be prepared._

We were going back and forth with questions and I gave answers where I could. Before we knew it dawn was breaking. Everything went as smoothly as it could considering I was pregnant with a hybrid child. Half vampire, half shape shifter. The pack rallied behind me after everything was explained. Emily was also pregnant with her fifth child so we shared in the moment of motherhood and became closer than ever.

There was only one bump in the road and that was caused by Rachel Black-Meraz who opened her big mouth and told Jacob that I was pregnant and was due any day now. I wanted to strangle her, but then she'd always had a big mouth. It was no wonder she and Paul were soul-mates.

But for maybe the first time in my life lady luck was on my side in the guise of Seth Clearwater. He called Edward immediately and Edward was able to defuse the volcano that was Jacob Black for the time being. The day I gave birth it was sunny out for once in La Push. The rarity somehow made the day all the more special. Victor came quickly, and he was beautiful like I knew he would be. Weighing in at 10 pounds even, 22 inches long, Victor Harrison Clearwater was a charmer from the get go. Very light olive skin, sandy brown hair, and sky blue eyes just like his father when he had been human. Victor's eyes, nose and mouth were all Carlisle, but the shape of his face and high cheek bones were from me.

I could not breast feed my son because he was poisonous, but his diet included both blood and human food evenly balanced as he disliked neither. He grew at a normal human rate, but he was highly intelligent.

**Ooo~Ooo~Ooo**

It happened when I started working at the hospital after having Victor, who was being babysat by Emily for me. The first patient I had in therapy, a soldier coming home from over seas after being hurt in battle, changed me life in a whole new way. When I entered the room he had been facing away from me but by some strange force seemed to draw me deeper into the room, begging me to get a good look at his face. I looked into his ocean green-blue eyes and imprinted. His name was Major William Carrington. Surprisingly he'd gone to the same school as Sam and I but had been two years ahead of us.

He was "6"4", russet skin, and had a body that could put some of the pack to shame. He had a pearly white smile that made me weak in the knees. Since I was different, being a female wolf and all, so was my imprinting. My heart was equally divided now between Carlisle, Will, and Victor. Will and I were more of equals than the other pack members with their imprints and on an even footing too. We got to know each other through his therapy. He was going through a divorce, and had a two-year-old son named Matthew who Will was in the process of getting full custody of.

Before long we were inseparable and our relationship grew from therapist and patient to two friends hanging out with their children playing together, and finally into love. The love I shared with Will was so totally different than the love that I still had for Carlisle and once held for Sam.

When Will and I made love for the first time, and every time after, it was pure magic and completed me in a way that even Carlisle's could not. Will left the navy on an honorable discharge and took over as Sheriff in Forks once Charlie retired. Will took the Quileute secret all in stride even the part about Victor being a hybrid vampire/ shape shifter.

"You can't help who you fell in love with," were his exact words before he kissed me.

Two years into our relationship we took a family trip together to the St. Martin Islands in the Caribbean. Victor was two and Matthew was four. Will's divorce had been finalized about 6 months prior to the trip. We stayed for a month, and during the time Will asked Victor if it was okay for him to marry his Mommy. Victor responded with a very decisive no, claiming Will couldn't because he'd made me cry. It took a few minutes to explain to him they were tears of joy, but the hilarity of the situation was lost on none of us.

We were married one week before we left the island for home and the day before our departure I found out I was two months pregnant. Will was beyond ecstatic. Six months later I delivered twin girls to our growing brood, and within the next 10 years we added four more children to our family ending with an even four girls and four boys.

And on our 30th wedding anniversary it came all crashing down on me.__

_**Ooo~Ooo~Ooo**_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I was sitting in my office looking at old photos of Leah as I do from time to time. The girl who would always have a place in my heart, something told me that today will be life changing in a way that we all will not foreseen I didn't know true this feeling was until my peace was shattered by an angry roar followed by heart wrenching sobs. I dropped the photos in the top drawer, and ran to see what was going on. I found everyone in the living room, and Jacob on the floor crying his eyes out in Nessie's lap. Her own pale face had twin streams of tears running down. I turned with everyone else in the room to look at Edward for an explanation.

Edward himself looked close to breaking down. Its funny how love can affect you even when you haven't seen the person for years. True love, And I don't mean the fairy tale kind but real love, has a pull on you underestimated by any who have never experienced it. As the seconds ticked by and Edward stood silent a tightening in my chest started. It got worst, spreading through my body in a way that didn't seem possible. Somehow I knew what was keeping even before he spoke.

"That was Victor, Leah's eldest son on the phone, there was an accident tonight. His parents were coming home from dinner celebrating their 30th wedding anniversary when a driver in a truck carrying logs fell a sleep at the wheel. He lost control of the truck and hit Will and Leah's car at 75 miles an hour…they were killed on impact."

Jacob's cries got louder after Edward finished speaking. We each held our wives, mourning the lost of one of our own. Jasper had to escape the environment all together. Much later in the evening after the arrangements we made to go back to Forks for the joint funeral, Edward found me in my office/library, I was just staring out the window not really looking at anything. I needed time on my own to come to gripes with what has happen.

I did not turn to greet him, so lost was I in my thoughts of the now and yesterday. He put a hand on my shoulder stirring me, I turned and looked at him then, and what he said shocked me to my core.

"The real reason Leah left was because she was 6 weeks pregnant with your child. She was trying to protect you, herself and the little boy she was carrying at the time. Victor is your real son. Like Nessie is my natural daughter. I was able to over the years with Seth's help receive pictures of the little boy and put together a photo album for you the last picture in it was taken only last week of them together. I thought now was the right time for you to have it." He handed me the last in a series of albums that he kept for me in a hope chest that he brought into the room with him, touched my shoulder one more time, then he left the room. When I looked at the last picture in the book of Victor, _my son, _with his mother Leah, everything came back to me. All the love and tender moments we'd shared, the kisses, the touches, and the heart felt words. It came crashing down on me and it all hurt so much. This time she didn't move back to her home town this time she was dead and gone with no way for me to follow. I fell to my knees as my body was racked with dry sobbed for my lost love that would never come back to me. I'd never see her smile again, laugh again, feel her loving touch again, feel the lust run through me as her furious temper was unleashed making want her all the more, and to never watch her eyes light up in that uniquely Leah way.

I was so overcome in my grief that I thought I heard her voice in the room with me saying, _"I love you Carlisle, so very much and always will. Look after our boy for me love, he needs you now."_

I felt a soft kiss on my lips, but when I opened my eyes no one was in the room with me. I raised a finger to my lips and somehow I knew. I knew that for this moment Leah was with me, and that the kiss could only have come from her. _My Leah_.

"I love you too my love" I whispered back.

_**AN: Reviews are welcome I have a lot of fun reading them and hearing from you all. And you guys still have time to vote.**_


End file.
